


Looking Over My Shoulder

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Insecurity, Social Anxiety, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A poem of anxiety and hesitation.





	Looking Over My Shoulder

Looking over my shoulder

There's always someone

Imaginary or real

Who makes me hesitate

\- to come out of my shell

\- to try something new

I Wonder

Will it ever stop

Will there ever come a day

When the people I create in my mind

Stop judging

And leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else ever felt like this? Leave a comment below.


End file.
